FRIDAY THE 13TH THE GAME: THE MOVIE! (fan fiction script)
by SmittyVoorhees
Summary: This is a fan script based on the F13 game released by Gun Media. It follows the continuity of the films, including the fan film NEVER HIKE ALONE (explained within the document). Since this site does not support screenplay formatting, I have included a link within the text to download or view on Google Drive. You do not need to be familiar with the game in order to enjoy the script


The announcement that the game would no longer support

new content is a bummer, but after hearing the news I

realized I had put in several hundred hours logged in over

the last year, and wanted to honor the game with this fanfiction

script. And since I had a couple weeks before my

next real-life project was to begin, I decided to do it.

My first idea was to set this before Part 2, with

Jason's first "rebirth", in order to keep it in the 80s. But

I really wanted the hockey mask. And more importantly, I

wanted the vast wealth of mythology to draw from as explored

in all the other films.

So I decided to follow this mythology:

After part IV, Jason was given a proper burial. This

allowed his body to lay at rest. However, the Death Curse

upon Crystal Lake remained.

His mother's restless spirit, still haunting the land,

corrupted ROY BURNS, using the kernel of anger he felt from

his son's murder to fully infest his spirit, offering

vengeance in a sort of Faustian pact. In reality, Pamela's

motivation was to get to Tommy - her son's killer, though

she would ultimately fail, and Roy would perish.

In Part VI, Tommy dug up Jason, allowing the Death

Curse to resurrect Jason, as he was no longer properly laid

to rest. But Tommy was able to defeat him again by drowning

him in the same location as his original death.

TINA screwed that up in part VII, but summoned the

spirit of her father to drag Jason back to hell, where he

remained until his body was again disturbed in the beginning

of part VIII.

At the end of VIII, when Jason's body was completely

dissolved by the toxic waste in New York city, his spirit

was laid to rest once more, this time for good (hence why

RENNIE had a psychic vision of the "boy Jason" lying dead).

Since his body had been destroyed far from the cursed land

of Crystal Lake, Jason was not able to be resurrected...

...until the demonic force known as FREDDY KRUEGER tore

Jason's soul from hell, resurrecting his body from the

corrupted earth of Crystal Lake like a perversion of the

CREATION OF ADAM, and sent him on a violent rampage (the

"new body" is why he has hair and both eyes again), as seen

in the events of FREDDY VS. JASON.

Jason was not destroyed at the end of that titanic

battle with Krueger, and so remained in Crystal Lake where,

over the years, the connection with that cursed land slowly

regenerated his body, until he was again a "living" being,

similar to his look in parts 3 & 4.

The land surrounding Crystal Lake was off limits to the

public over the course of these many years (the reason why

explained in this script), though Jason would slay the

occasional straying hunter or hiker who foolishly wandered

into his territory (and thus the events of the fan film

NEVER HIKE ALONE).

This script takes place some time after that fantastic

fan film, in the present day, which means his mask would be

the same as seen there (see previous page).

(For full continuity, 9 and 10 happen sometime after

this script.)

Now, with all of that being said, even though this does

not take place in the 80s as the game does, I've done my

best to emulate the same tone, pacing, and character

development/dialogue as those classic films, rather than go

for some modernized re-imaging or rebooting of the

franchise, so it still feels like it's part of the same

canon and vibe. Those original 80s movies, though dated and

no longer representative of what would sell in today's

Hollywood, are still my favorites, so it would follow that I

would want to write a script that feels in keeping with that

tradition. (Parts IV and VI are my favorites of the

franchise.)

At the end of the day, this is why I've enjoyed this

game so much. It isn't necessarily for the game play, but

rather because it feels like I'm participating in the films

that I've enjoyed so much since I was a young child. The set

pieces, the music, the attention to detail - if for no

other reason than those, I will always be grateful that this

game was made, and I sincerely hope I get to enjoy it for

years to come.

-Smitty Voorhees

June 2018

You can download or view the script at either of the following links:

Media Fire: file/16cffdz2gobjaco/FRIDAY THE 13th THE GAME THE

Google Drive: drive/folders/1alhxDgb-ev9LmokPUGVv-ZBgzLfxU_yP?usp=sharing


End file.
